space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk Log - Episode6
Extended Sleep-Deprived Kitchen Tours After successfully achieving the immediate goal of gaining access to the Citadel kitchen we set out to figure out what the heck we're doing after that... We met with Avea who took us on a nice horse ride (totally manipulating Oz who can never resist a bare back ride with a strong animal between his loins) and explained that we 'had no plan' and she was reluctant to help too much. She did offer an invitation to the Memorial ceremony (which she conveniently had handy - perhaps Uxia is right to be suspicious?) and helped us piece together a bit more about how we restore Uxia to the throne. She mentioned that we could use the timestamp from our doctor's report regarding Harrod's ball-replacement surgery to prove that he had no other viable heir when he disowned Uxia. Under Ekenwynne law, there must be another viable heir if before one can be disowned. Hopefully, the third-cousin twice-removed heir after Ulax doesn't count (she didn't seem to think he would). We also met with Duke Maron Braithwynne who also offered us a couple of memorial invites as coat holders in his entourage and to help us escape in his super-awesome flying car after all hell breaks loose at the Memorial. Maron confirmed Avea's take on the evidence proving Uxia's right and suggested we call some kind of leadership meeting once the Baron is gone to present our case. He didn't seem as interested in championing that part of the plan for us, though. In fact, he did mention that we 'had no plan' which seemed to be a common theme of the night. Maron also told us some more about the throne room layout (described further down). Oz caught up on his sleep and then connected with Uxia via Tachyon beam. She helped clarify some of our priorities after Oz updated her on events. First off, she told us that we 'had no plan' and questioned if we knew what we were doing. Oz's response was to distract her with a mention of Avea and Oz going to the memorial together (but not as a 'thing'). This worked and she forgot that we had no plan... women! More importantly, she told us that we really needed to find out more about who the bigwig arriving from offworld was (with that 1000-person escort) and what the big news was. We also needed to figure out the citadel backdoor ASAP since it likely is a big part of our plan to ambush the Baron using the Reaver deception. Finally, she said a couple of times that we really need to connect with the Matron of the Spoon. Good thing we're going to see her next block! Upcoming milestones #Citadel Kitchen tour (next block!) #Harrod's Memorial (tomorrow?) #Uxia's fleet arrival Developing Plans Action at the memorial whether initiated by us or by the offworld visitor #Some VIP is attending due to size of escort (1000 soldiers) and rumours suggest something big will be revealed - Oz can help find out who/what it is by info-gathering at the army rave (kitchen officer liked him and invited us) on base while the rest of the party sleeps #probably not a marriage since neither Huburtis or Kovinata have marriagable people' #throne room is paranoid security with catwalks and forcefields seperating guests from the Baron #Baron has 'juicer' Bloodguard guarding him - they are mindless and if we can interfere with their 'verbal & visual' orders they will likely just sit there and do nothing or at-worst resort to returning to their controller. Perhaps we could trick them into accepting orders from someone else? #we will be in at least two different sections due to varying invitations Reaver deception to force Baron out of citadel and into our waiting arms (the "Crystal Spire" gambit) #use our Reaver footage to spread rumours that they are in sector and considering an attack - Uxia can help with sending offworld evidence #detonate explosives to help deception - Joe built some demolitions for this but they might be hard to hide for the time between our kitchen tour and the memorial/fleet's arrival. #simulate reaver powers to seal the deal? Kiwi volunteered to become a Reaver for this. #Ambush the Baron at his portal location outside the Citadel - need to find it #Pete asked Marty to track the contractors that did the Citadel backdoor work via financial records - what came of that? Kiwi - I think we did 1-2 extra blocks after you signed off early. Most of the party worked them and suffered sleep deprivation penalties. TL;DR - we've got only a few blocks left to gather the info we need to act before the fleet arrives! Karlid 11 Academic for the recap Party 22 Genaric . Back to Space Junk Log' ' Category:Space Junk